Dryden
|occupation = MI6 section chief: Prague |affiliation = MI6 (Double agent) |status = Deceased; shot by 007 |role = Villain |portrayed = Malcolm Sinclair |predecessor = |successor = |first_appearance = Casino Royale (film) |last_appearance = Casino Royale (film) }} Dryden was the fictional corrupt MI6 section chef in Prague, Czesh Republic. He was killed by James Bond on his last mission before becoming a 00 Agent. Dryden was James Bond's second kill, after his contact, Fisher. The character appeared only in the pre-title sequence of EON Productions' 2006 film Casino Royale and was portrayed by British actor Malcolm Sinclair. Biography Dryden was a former section chief of MI6's station in Prague. He quickly came to the attention of M for selling official secrets to an unknown source. Consequently, M sends James Bond - a candidate for 00 status - to investigate Dryden and his contact. Bond tracks Dryden's contact Fisher to a cricket match in Lahore, Pakistan. After attempting to flee, Fisher is cornered by Bond in a restroom and following a violent scuffle is shot dead; marking Bond's first official kill. Returning to Prague, Bond investigates Dryden's office - finding evidence of his misdeeds in the safe. Dryden returns late to find the safe door ajar and Bond waiting for him in the shadows. Taking a seat, Dryden reaches for a concealed firearm whilst confidently exchanging pleasantries with Bond. Believing him not to be a threat, Dryden notes that if M had been certain about his traitorous activity, she would have sent a "00" to confront him. Having access to Bond's personnel file, he gloats that he lacks the two required kills of a "00." Bond infers that he is well aware of this; a fact which unnerves Dryden. He suddenly realizes that Bond has assassinated his contact and stealthily grabs his firearm from the open drawer. He trains the pistol on Bond and pulls the trigger. But to no avail, since Bond had removed the magazine beforehand. Realizing that he is about to become the spy's second kill, he inquires into how his contact died. Bond replies "not well." Sympathizing with Bond, perhaps in a desperate attempt to persuade him out of pulling the trigger, Dryden remarks that even though the first kill was uncomfortable, the second would be considerably easier. Before he finishes the sentence, Bond coldly shoots him dead. As the man falls backwards from his chair a family photo-frame briefly comes into sight, showing that Dryden had been married with a young daughter. As Bond puts away his gun and leaves, he answers Dryden's remark with "Yes. Considerably". Behind the scenes In an extended cut of the confrontation scene between Dryden and Bond, the section chief asks "you're not a cricket fan, are you?" in response to the spy's subtle hint that he was responsible for the death of his contact, confirming that Dryden was aware of Fisher's assassination in Lahore. Gallery Casino Royale (3).png|Bond holds the corrupt Section Chief at gunpoint. Casino Royale (4).png|Dryden confidently draws his weapon from the drawer. Trivia * A picture of Dryden himself with his wife and his daughter can be seen briefly when he is shot by Bond. * We don't known why Dryden have betrayed MI6 and whose he was selling MI6 secrets. However, it is possibly that he was selling them to Ernst Stavro Blofeld, the man responsible for Bond's tragedies since Casino Royale but there is no evidence regarding to this. References Category:James Bond characters Category:Film characters Category:Casino Royale characters Category:Male characters Category:Villains Category:MI6 Station Chiefs Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by James Bond Category:SIS Personnel Category:British Category:Double agents Category:Military figures Category:Military Villains